valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Challenges of the Edy Detachment
Halfway through now, picture uploading has been disabled for three hours for maintanence so i'm going to take a break, if you have any other strategys that you would like to upload please upload them as additional strategies rather than modifying the existing ones - thanks! On Homer's Challenge there is an Ace. I'll have to get back to you guys on his name, but in the very, very bottom right hand corner there is an enemy scout I believe. I'll get back to you guys with details. TikkaT3Fanatic 01:45, September 2, 2010 (UTC) --- Okay to further add, his name is Kanazar the Lynx and he is equipped with the ZM Kar 9(g). There is another infantry only entrance behind where the enemy lancer which strikes Welkin's left flank, starts. Continue down this path till you are directly down from the Edelweiss and you will see Kanazar, but he does high damage and can dodge very well. Thanks very much, i'll see if i can find this guy and take a few pictures of him for another article on him. Also a quick question but on the shocktrooper trial mission there is an enemy ace called Col. Nonnenkof, looking through the wiki he is mentioned in our article on aces (as a cpt.) but has no page, does anyone know where he appears in the main game? Never mind we have an article on Lt. Nonnenkof which tells us in which maps he can be found. >>> they must have changed how this works, because if you even TRY to put a scout anywhere NEAR a sandbag, the tanks immediately target it and blow it all to shit. I have no clue how you are supposed to do this mission at elite level. I think maybe the only way to do it is really early on, before your guys get elite status. pretty sure it matches up the tanks to your squad level, and boy howdy, NOBODY IS GOING TO STOP 6 ELITE TANKS ALL FIRING AT YOU AT ONCE. even a lancer isn't going to survive that, let alone a scout or an engineer, and then of course, they send troops anyway, so if you play jack in the box with your light troops, you might get a couple, but they simply rush your base and take your flag. unpossible. The Hardest mission on the Edy Detachment DLC is the Shocktrooper Trial, solely because it's tough conditions because of all the crouching enemies, and the Ace has the single most powerful Anti-Infantry weapon there is. The tank trial is just easy, get a Lancer such as Jann or Audrey, shoot the tank once, boom it's gone. Ult. Anti-Armor is just that good. Also, 'unpossible' is not a real word, you are looking for 'impossible'. Roebot56 (talk) 18:33, December 1, 2014 (UTC) no, try playing it when your lancers are level 17 (no ultimate armor). tanks take FOUR shots, not one. it sends ENDLESS waves of troopers, 3 or 4 per turn, PLUS 2 or 3 scouts, 1 of which will always try to rush your flag. if you keep your scouts or trooper up on the surface AT ALL, the tanks target them preferentially and destroy them, yes, even level 18 troopers with the best gear. Also, there is a destroyer tank sitting on top of a mountain in the north, that can fire a gattling gun at you ANYWHERE NORTH OF YOUR BASE.. yes, even all the way to the flag of the northernmost base. If you move, and you're not blocked, it shoots you, period. it must be way easier if you wait until you are level 20 and can one shot the tanks from the front, cause it sure as HELL isn't easy now. basically, the only way is just to use your lancers as bait. hope the tanks shoot at them because they can take a couple of hits, and run rosie around behind (hope you have Selveria's machine gun), hope she triggers and avoidance skill, and take the tanks out from the back. Also, you need to take the north base first, while it's relatively easy, on the second turn at most, or it will become a problem as it starts sending scouts to your base. gotta take the sniper from the ground on the way, wait till you start to pass his building and take him from the side. otherwise, he evades. you don't have time to try to flank him up top with two units; besides which they are wide open to the destroyer's gattling gun while on the roof. "unpossible" is a joke word, fyi. If you are too inexperienced to level your Lancers up (do the Bruhl skirmish on normal with a super-scout, takes less than 5 mins if you need XP or Ducats), get Ruhm, give it to Rosie, stick her behind the tanks (500+ range means you can safely stand well behind their guns' range) and just gun them down, 1 volley to the radiator should do the trick. You could also not bother with any lancers and just stick millions of troopers down, that would stop any infantry advance. You could also move your lancers BEHIND the tanks, resulting in that one shot kill. Also, I seem to remember no class needing to be Lvl 20 for it's final potential, they tend to get them anywhere from Lvl 17 onwards if I recall (never paid too much attention as I tend to go for radiator shots with Lancers). Also, define Best Gear, technically the Maj-X M20 (or whatever the top of the Maj R&D chain is called) is considered "best gear" despite it actually being the weakest Trooper weapon there is short of the Standard Mags series weapons. Also, I had no idea the Destroyer would ever use it's Gatling, in my experience, tanks seem to use Mortars if they are close enough (even against Lancers who are pretty much immune) and shells with sometimes scary accuracy when out of mortar range. Never seen them use their Gatling for anything but interception fire (this includes that Gatling Turreted tank in Ghirlandaio, because I always kill it before it can do anything). Roebot56 (talk) 00:15, December 2, 2014 (UTC)